Pigs (Rust Bucket)
PigsRust Bucket achievement: "The Bacon: kill 50 pigs in a session" are enemies found in Rust Bucket. General game information Like all other enemies or hazards in the game, pigs will only move when the player does so and will move one block at a time, much like skulls. Pigs can only move in the direction they are facing and to change direction they have to spend one turn turning to the side, after which they will continue to walk towards the player. This unique behaviour allows the player to deal with pigs easily just by walking in circles around them. Pigs can only attack in the direction they are facing and will only attempt to attack Rust Bucket or villagers All six types of pigs have a similar attack pattern, but share different abilities. Pigs |image= |health= 1 hit |game=Rust Bucket}} Appearance Pigs are pink cylinder-shaped creatures with two pink pointy ears, small eyes, and a light pink snout with two tusks in their mouth. For feet pigs have red hooves. Game information Regular pigs are the most common type of pigs, as well as being the easiest to deal with. Their behaviour consists of the general pig behaviour. Armoured pigs Appearance Armoured pigs have the exact same appearance as regular pigs, except that they wear an iron helmet on their heads. Game information Armoured pigs appear less often than regular pigs or pig statues. They require two hits to be defeated. Since one hit counts as a turn, if the player hits an armoured pig that is facing Rust Bucket, the pig will kill the player right after being hit. Therefore, in order to kill an armoured pig, one has to attack it while it is looking in a different direction. The pig will take its next turn to turn itself towards the player, allowing the latter to kill it right after. Since armoured pigs have two hit points, they will not die instantly from fire tiles nor bombs, making them one of the enemies in the game to partially survive bombs. In Endless Mode, these enemies can be found in pots starting from 12 points. Double armoured pigs Appearance Double armoured pigs have the exact same appearance as regular pigs and armoured pigs, except that they wear a very large brass-like helmet on their heads and have red eyes. Game information Double armoured pigs are stronger versions of armoured pigs and take three hits to kill. After getting hit once, they will turn into normal armoured pigs just like armoured pigs turn into regular ones. For that reason, it is not safe for the player to attack them up front, but instead hit them from the side or the back. Double armoured pigs can also partially survive non-player damage such as fire tiles and bombs. Pig statues Appearance Pig statues are stone pig statues on a round pedestal. They are not animated like regular enemies, but can still move around. Some of their details differ from the original pigs, like the hooves which do not show. Game information Pig statues appear commonly in the game. They act like regular pigs but will not kill Rust Bucket if they touch the character, but rather will push the character forward one tile. Despite this, they can still kill the player by crushing them against a wall or a pit and will immediately do so if one is behind the player and the player cannot move, making them hazardous in certain areas or around other enemies. They can only be killed by bombs, using the warhammer or by teleporting into them. During the game's levels, killing a pig statue can sometimes trigger a scripted event, such as opening a gate. Because pig statues have unique behavior and properties, they are very often used in levels as a puzzle element. Golden pig statues can only be found in Endless Mode, and are the rarest type of pig. Golden pig statues act exactly like regular pig statues, except that that they drop a coin when they are killed. Bulls Appearance Bulls share some similarities with regular pigs, however their skin is of a darker grey coloration. They have two large curved horns and plain white eyes. They are in a constant angry pose, with large eyebrows tilted downwards in a frown and smoke coming out of their snout. Game information Bulls behave like normal pigs and their walk pattern consists of the general pig behaviour. They will turn normally however, when walking, they will always rush forward until they meet an obstacle. This means that every spot directly in front of a bull in a straight line is hazardous to the player. They will always rush until they meet an obstacle when moving forward, even if they are not attacking the player. Due to this behaviour, they are unable to leave certain areas which are easily accessible to the player because they can't stop midway when moving. Since bulls rush until they reach a wall, they often need to spend two turns shifting in the opposite direction to rush back to the player, which leaves them vulnerable. References Category:Enemies